Because His My Best Friend
by Lady Von Zegers
Summary: Yeah, I know that day would come. But in the meantime, I just have to wait. I just have to be happy for her. I just have to be happy for them. Because I love her. And because He, the person she prefers to be with is my best friend." someone's POV


Because His My Best friend

_Minna-san! Konichiwa! Watashiwa __**Lady von Zegers**__-desu and this is my first time writing a fan fiction! So I hope you'll take it easy on me._

_Please __**read**__, __**love**__ it/__**hate**__ it, and __**comment**__ me! _

_I appreciate constructive criticism, flames, comments, reviews, suggestions and many many more!_

_And please feel free to correct me for any grammar tic/ spelling errors. It is highly appreciated. Thanks in advance Ü_

**Dedication: **

This fanfic is requested and made for my best friend _**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**_! **(Megan)** the sweetest, cutest most adorable girl who practically forced me to write one because she believes that an account on fanfiction.net requires a story, not just for reviewing. LOL. _Whatever Megs, you still owe me my story! Uyyy! 7 months na!_

_And to __**Lady von Hartnett! **_the smartest, know-it-all, fiction and fact loving anime girl who agrees with Megan. _Duckny and Albert sitting on a tree! Hahahaha!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't regret not owning Gakuen Alice! Ü I tried to live with it and it worked! Hurray for will power!

**Because****His My Best friend**

**By: Lady Von Zegers**

Standing Beside my bedroom window, I count the stars in the sky. Wishing, secretly hoping that the girl I love and will always love would eventually notice me.

Mikan.

Yes, my sweet Mikan.

The girl with auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The girl who dances as if there's no tomorrow.

The girl who befriends everyone.

The girl who's childish, and yet knows more about life than anyone I know.

The girl who's smile melts your troubles away.

The girl I love

Yes, you read right. I, Ruka Nogi am in love with Mikan Sakura.

Sigh….

It's been what? Four--five years ago since she came into _my_ …scratch that _our_ life. She might not notice this but she made _me_…I mean _us_…somewhat different. She's the light that leaded me, and my best friend Natsume, back. Back from the darkness we have known. Back from all the pain and suffering we've been through. Back from the depths of hell.

Her gentle smile, girly laugh, to the way she understands that people needs other beings. Beings who are willing to share the pain, the joys, the tears.

Beings she called friends.

_Friends._

Before she arrived, that word seems so alien, so uncanny, and very unnecessary.

Who needs friends when you have a best friend here, who is willing to go with you through the end? Who needs other people when you have Natsume?

I always thought she's annoying. Stupid. Dense too.

Coming to close and trying to befriend us. Hah! She was insane, a total lunatic.

But whatever she did, she made an impact in not only my life but Natsume's as well.

And slowly, but surely, _I _was changing. _We_ were changing.

We smiled more, laughed, and enjoyed the feeling of being alive. It's like we weren't trap in hell anymore, it's like through her we began to live again. A life filled with so much happiness, no one else gave us.

She gave us a chance to live again.

To breathe again.

To trust again.

To be happy.

And to fall in love.

_Knock knock knock._

Jerking my head away from the twilight of many stars, I glanced over my door, seeing if someone really knocked.

1…2…3….4….5….

Nada?

I shrugged, mentally slapping myself for hallucinating. Really. Who in their right mind would knock at my door at this hour? It's what 2 am or something.

_Knock knock knock_.

There it was again, and this time I'm sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Oi, Ruka, are you there?"

_Natsume._

"Coming!" I rushed towards the door and twisted its knob. Opened it and beckoned my best friend to come in and make himself comfortable.

Natsume. He has grown so much over the last five years.

I noticed how much he has grown taller, more handsome than before. His body, which used to be slim, turned out to be that of an athlete.

His hair was the same raven colored though. And his eyes were still as red as a phoenix. He still smirked a lot, and when he isn't being his arrogant, proud self, he still had his compose face on. He really never got over his whole 'impassive' side. It was really _weird_.

I noticed how he have somewhat changed ever since she arrived.

Hey waved a hand in front of me.

"Oi, Ruka. You okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Shaking my head, I smiled at him. "It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"Oh." He glanced over at my bed and noticed the unused sheets and covers.

"Can't sleep?" he asked sitting down on my desk.

I shook my head again, and gave him a knowing look. "I know you can't too."

He smirked, probably thinking how right I was.

"How's Mikan?" I asked out of the blue. I pinned my gaze on my lap and gave out a small smile.

He leaned behind my chair and looked thoughtful. "The doctor said she can get out of the Alice Hospital tomorrow." He sighed, ruffling his hair.

"She's such a handful, it's annoying." He says that but I know he doesn't mean it.

"Honestly, that girl is more trouble than fire." He gave out a small chuckle, causing me to laugh along with him.

It's true, Mikan is trouble.

"Yeah. Like the time she got in a fight with Mr. Bear--" I laughed.

"And don't forget her squabble with Permy." Natsume smiled.

"And when she accidentally got loosed in the woods!." Me and Natsume said at the same time. We stared at each other for a while.

There was a moment's silence.

He stood up, hands on his pocket and started towards the door.

"Ruka." His voice echoed through my mind.

"Thank you." He smiled. His eyes had a hint of appreciation in them. There was something warm in them, it made me feel a little happy.

"Thank you for backing down."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Night." He waved, flicking the door knob and stepping out.

"Night."

I climbed on my bed, tucking myself in the warmth ness of my blankets. The window beside me still glittered from the stars in the sky. I folded both my arms behind my head as I starred towards my ceiling.

I didn't back down, Natsume. I didn't and I won't.

Yeah. It wasn't about backing down.

It wasn't giving up.

It was about giving chances.

It was something like waiting. Silently waiting.

I sighed for the umpteenth time. What made me want to wait?

Because I realized.

I realized that he needed her more…_now_.

I realized that maybe someday, she'll love me. More than how she does now.

Someday she'll hold me in her arms.

Someday she'll make me bentos.

Someday she'll sing my favorite songs.

Someday she'll love me.

A day when I'll be the happiest living creature in the face of the universe!

That day will come…

I know it will.

But in the meantime, I just have to wait.

I just have to be happy for her.

I just have to be happy for them.

Because I love her.

And because He, the person she prefers to be with is my best friend.

Yeah. Someday it'll happen.

Someday soon…

"Take Care of Her….,Natsume." I whispered, drifting myself into a peaceful, deep sleep.

**A/N:  
So there you go, a fan fiction made by mwauh! I hope you can relate to Ruka's feeling towards the pig-tailed girl. **

**Honestly people? I wanted to make a ****Ruka/Natsume**** fan fiction but Megan told me no one's gonna read something like that. (shrugs)**

**It's not like a like Yaoi! I actually hate it, I just wanted to make one as a joke because the Natsume/Mikan pairing is soooooo common! And I am known for being unique and weird at times. Hahaha******

**I hope you people are as nice as Lady-Von-Bielefeld says you are!:)**

**Feel free to check out my profile and let's all be friends!**

**Me loves you all!**

**-Lady von Zegers**

**Summary: **Yeah, I know that day would come. But in the meantime, I just have to wait. I just have to be happy for her. I just have to be happy for them. Because I love her. And because He, the person she prefers to be with is my best friend.


End file.
